


The Sexy Checked Shirt

by LucidaCentury (Sephora909)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shirt Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephora909/pseuds/LucidaCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds the checked shirt Rumplestiltskin was wearing when he met Emma. She takes pity on the discarded shirt and finds a way to make Rumple love it. (Set at the beginning of season 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Checked Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](http://lucidacentury.tumblr.com/post/87529095556/the-sexy-checked-shirt)

“A walk-in closet? Really, Rumple?”

“I can hardly keep my suits and shirts folded in a drawer. That would be a crime against fine fabric.”

“How about a normal sized wardrobe? Like, one which isn’t as big as the bathroom?”

Still holding the doors of the closet with both hands, Belle looked over her shoulder to watch her Rumple stare fondly at her with just a hint of annoyment at her remark. It felt so good to see him full of love. After all these years spent behind bars, wasted without being near him or even just seeing him, Belle had hold on to the hope that a moment like this once would come. It was the one thing that had helped her to keep going.

And now they were living under the same roof, not to mention they had just spent their first night as lovers. Belle blushed deeply and bit her lower lip as she remembered how magical finally being intimate with Rumplestiltskin had felt. Their burning passion as well as the thoughtful exploration of their bodies and desires had left them with little time to sleep.

“Why don’t you come back beside me instead of rummaging through my stuff?”

“I’m just getting familiar with the Dark One’s new lair. Are you still afraid I’m out to learn the monster’s weaknesses?”

Rumplestiltskin gave a grunt of disapproval and laid back on the bed. For a moment, Belle feared she hurt his feelings. But his tone was very tender when he answered:

“Of course not, my love. You already know them better than I do.”

Then he snorted and added more lightly:

“I was just getting jealous of my own closet.”

The two lovers laughed like carefree teenagers. After all the hardships they overcame, moments like these felt like heaven.

Just when Belle was about to shut the closet, she spotted something odd at its far end. She took some steps inside and knelt to pick up the ball of fabric hidden behind a hanging rail of pants. Frowning, she unfolded what turned out to be a black and white checked shirt. Rumplestiltskin was always extremely careful with his things, especially his clothes. Therefore, it was very unlike him to leave one of his shirts rolled up into a ball on the ground. Belle took it and went back before the foot of the bed. Her beloved was still lying on the mattress, and the thin sheet betrayed his happiness at seeing her coming back.

“Is something wrong with that shirt?” Belle asked not so innocently.

“Please do me a favor, sweetheart: put this horrible thing in the garbage before I throw it out of the window.”

“But why? What has this poor defenseless shirt ever done to you?”

“Firstly, you’re hugging it instead of me,” he said as he pointed at how she squeezed it between her breasts. “And secondly, its cheapness clashes with my Gucci suits.”

Belle pulled a face as she watched more closely at the piece of clothing and gently began to stroke it. When her eyes met Rumple’s again, they were full of mischief.

“Since you’re not wearing a suit, you could put it on now. I really like this poor discarded shirt. And I’m sure I can make you love it if I put it on your sweat-drenched body.”

Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard at his true love’s lascivious tone. Though he recently learned she had been reading books he thought he had kept hidden under his bed at the Dark Castle, he was still shocked when he heard her talk dirty. But oh, how enjoyed it.

“I’m too dry for that, love,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Well, then, I suppose I can help,” she seductively answered.

Belle took the shirt to her mouth and bit its collar to hold it between her teeth. Thus hidden from Rumplestiltskin’s view, she lazily pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders with both hands. The silken fabric quickly slipped off her naked body, pooling at her dainty feet. Both her and Rumple were already drawing heavy breaths.

With their eyes locked in a passionate gaze, Belle climbed on the bed, languidly crawling on her hands on knees. A bit shaky from excitement and inexperience, the brunette took her time to clamber up her lover. She stopped just before the tip of his cock got the chance of brushing against her soaked slit through the bed sheet and the checked shirt.

Finally completely above him, Belle let the shirt fall on Rumplestiltskin’s naked torso. They exchanged a longing stare, both fascinated by each other’s desire: their dilated pupils, their heated bodies, their short breaths, their parted lips… Belle slowly lowered her ass to sit on Rumple’s thighs, delicately squeezing his shaft against her clit. A soft moan of delight escaped the powerful wizard’s lips as his eyes shut in tender agony.

The brunette enjoyed the power she had over him, languidly watching him lose control, waiting for him to open his eyes again. He looked at her as if he saw her for the first time, breathtaken by her beauty, not daring to move a limb in fear she would disappear like in his worst nightmares. Belle caressed his cheek to silently quiet his fears, making him sigh and smile in relief. He was right. She knew his weaknesses like no one else. She knew his insecurities played tricks on him whenever it came to her.

Since actions spoke louder than words, Belle bent down to grasp Rumple’s lips in a demanding kiss. She bit him lovingly and tugged at his lower lip, just to prove him she was real. That snapped him out of his passivity. He devoured her lips, greedily savoring the salty taste of her vulnerable skin, while both his hand, one woven in her hair and the other on the small of her back, pressed her closer to him, delightfully trapping his throbbing cock tight between their bodies. Belle moaned against his mouth, and wove her fingers through his silky hair. She hadn’t forgotten about her plan, and pulled on his neck and hair to make him sit up. Rumplestiltskin complied, but groaned in frustration as the pressure of her body against his lightened.

“I’ll just put that sexy shirt on you, and then I’ll be back on you, riding your aching cock until you don’t have a patch of dry skin left.”

“Oh Belle. I’ll never let you go ever again.”

As if to convince her of his words, Rumplestiltskin pressed languorous kisses all along her neck and collarbone. Belle shuddered and moaned deeply at the feeling of his tongue and teeth lavishly licking and biting her skin. She felt worshiped like a goddess. Now she had difficulty focusing on her task. She hoped Rumple wasn’t doing it on purpose because he hated the shirt. It took all her will to let go of his hair and face to let her hand wander down. Belle felt the heated arm and abdominals of her lover, feeling his whole body tensed with desire. Finally, she reached the shirt. But before retrieving it, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, entrapping it in the tightness of the bed sheet and the shirt, and gave it a teasing squeeze. Instinctively, his hips thrust into her hand.

“You’re killing me, Belle. Just put that damn shirt on me and fuck me.”

Belle gasped at such a crude language. Rumplestiltskin had always been so very careful with words, that this rudeness was unexpected. But not unwelcome.

“Rumple! You naughty boy! Should I punish you?”

“I’d like that, mistress.”

This raw need for each other’s body send a feverish shiver down to her core. She arched against him, squeezing his prick intoxicatingly tight with her hand. Rumple groaned and felt his precum sticking the bed sheet on his cock, wishing it was Belle’s delicate skin instead.

As she felt her control over her body slip, Belle quickly grabbed the shirt and clumsily shoved Rumple’s arms into the sleeves. He immediately helped her to dress him, more than eager to get it over with. As soon as the piece of clothing was where Belle wanted it, Rumplestiltskin crushed his lips on hers and pulled her down with him as he fell back on the mattress. His mouth wandered down her neck, leaving a wet sticky trail in their wake, stopping only when they reached the sensitive skin of her breast. Belle arched into his mouth and cried out as he sucked on her hardened nipples. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed him inside her.

As gently as she could manage with her trembling hands, she caressed his hair to tell him to release her. Her nipple escaped his mouth with a popping sound. Belle drew away and bit her lips when she looked feverishly at the handsome beast wriggling helplessly beneath her. Her hands slid from his hair to his shoulders to finally grip the opening of the checked shirt.

“I love you, Rumplestiltskin,” she whispered in a tone heavy with desire.

“And I love you, Belle,” he answered with an equally hoarse voice.

To complete this blissful moment, Belle finally pushed the bed sheet down his legs to uncover him. She took him in her hand, and unhurriedly lowered herself on his cock, finally letting his shaft penetrate the tightness of her cunt. Rumplestiltskin groaned, jerked his head back in the pillow as he thrusted deeper inside her, but never once leaving her eyes. Belle moaned at his scrutiny of her wantonness. The pressure of his hard length stretching her inner walls send the most delightful shiver running up her spine.

Once her cunt got used to the size of his invading cock, Belle started to languidly rock her pelvis against her impatient Rumplestiltskin. She chuckled fondly as he vigorously grabbed her hips to urge her to go faster. Since he had already begged her once, she mercifully set a quicker and harsher pace. A deep groan rewarded her.

Belle tugged harder on the sides of the checked shirt, using them as reins to ride the Dark One like a wild stallion. She enjoyed being the one in control, the one to fiercely slam her hips against his, to initiate this passionate friction of tender flesh. Rumple didn’t mind being dominated. Not as long as he got to watch the ecstasy painted on her beautiful face, to touch her wobbling breasts, and to get fucked so thoroughly by the woman he loved.

He was close. So fucking close. His hands left her sweaty chest and hips to grab her wriggling little ass and tease her wet clit. Belle gasped in surprise and pressed her mound into his hand, urging him to go on. He had trouble keeping up with her erratic pace, but he’d never complain. Her greedy use of his cock and hand was driving him mad.

“Belle, I’m…”

“Close?” she asked in a whimper.

With one more massive slam, Rumplestiltskin came inside her, groaning like a wild animal. He spilled his cum in her puss as his orgast turned his body blissfully rigid. Seconds after, Belle cry out his name as she climaxed. Sheer pleasure surge over her whole being, spreading the lustful tingling from her core down to her feet and up her chest.

Her limbs became so limp they failed at holding her up. Yet she did not collapse on Rumplestiltskin. Even as spent as he was, he would always catch her if she fell. He gently laid her down at his side, tucking a moist strand of hair behind her ear. The spark in their eyes at they looked at each other spoke layers of the love they shared. True love. The most powerful magic of all.

Miraculously, Belle’s hand were still clenching the open checked shirt. But she didn’t let it go yet. She tugged on it one last time to lower her Rumplestiltskin to her lips for a feather-light kiss. Her lover smiled fondly at her and took her hands in his to kiss her white knuckles.

“I think I might have a new favorite shirt.”

“Really? Did I manage to influence the Dark One’s fabulous sense of fashion?”

“What can I say, love? The great Rumplestiltskin knows when giving in is in his best interest. So if he has to let his wardrobe getting tampered with to get earth-shattering sex, then he will.”


End file.
